Consequences
by WhatWasOnceSilver
Summary: Daltonverse. This exists because people wanted porn. Vibrators are involved. Jogan


**The first part of this is baby penguin-proof. The second part is not. XD**

* * *

Julian sits down quietly, leg jiggling of its own accord. He chances a glance up at Logan.

The blond's expression hasn't changed. He's silently transcribing, fountain pen scratching against the paper. Julian bites his lip.

"Logan?" he chances.

Logan doesn't say anything.

Julian's leg starts jiggling quickly, nervously, without his control. "Logan, I'm sorry."

Logan still doesn't say anything, and Julian can feel his heart break a little bit.

"I don't know how to fix this," he whispers.

"Go away, Julian," Logan says placidly. Julian bites his lip. Logan doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," the brunet says again, and his voice breaks. "I don't know how to make this okay."

"Then don't try," Logan says, voice clipped. Julian stares down at his hands.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Am _I_ breaking up with _you_?" Logan sounds a little incredulous.

Julian fidgets. "Did I break us up?" he amends.

Logan runs a hand down his face and drops the other one onto the table, tapping the pen against the wood a few times. "Why did you do it, Jules?"

Julian stares at his hands. "I don't know," he says in a small voice.

"You don't _know?_"

Julian flinches at the incredulous anger. "I'm sorry."

"Would you have told me afterward? If I hadn't seen it?"

"Yes," Julian says evenly.

Logan scoffs and pushes the notebook away, leaning over to get his book bag. "I don't believe you." He shoves his schoolwork into the bag roughly, slings it over his shoulder, gets up, and starts walking away. Julian scrambles out of his chair and hurries after him.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asks again, desperation sliding into his voice smoothly.

"Stop _asking_ me that, like you – _care_, or something," Logan says through clenched teeth.

"I – what?"

Logan spins around suddenly, and Julian jolts back.

"Why would you do that, Jules?" he asks, eyes angry, gritted. "Why would you kiss someone else?"

"I didn't – "

"I don't _care_ who started it! You think telling me you didn't kiss her first will make me less upset about seeing _my_ boyfriend letting someone else suck face with him?"

Tears spring to Julian's eyes. "I'm sorry," he says helplessly.

"Not my problem," Logan says, and turns around.

Julian finally stops chasing him, just remains still in the hallway, blinking dazedly at Logan's back as he feels his heart crumble.

Logan doesn't round the corner. He slows and finally stops when he doesn't hear Julian move at all, shoving his fingers through his thick hair and gripping it tightly, fingers turning white. Finally, when nothing else happens, he turns on his heel and marches back up to Julian.

"I hate you," he says clearly.

Julian doesn't do anything but look at him – doesn't blink, doesn't swallow, doesn't bite his tongue, doesn't speak. He tells himself not to breathe. He hates himself too, probably more than Logan ever could, but wallowing in self-loathing isn't going to change anything.

Logan's eyes flicker over Julian's face dully, from his eyes and his tear-stained cheeks to his lips and back. "Why did you do it?"

"There's no excusable reason."

"I didn't ask whether it was _excusable_ or not."

"I'm a cliché, and I didn't think you would stick around this long, and I was really scared, okay? I still am. I'm sorry. That's why I did it. I'm not lying."

Logan stares at him for a second and then closes his eyes, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together as he puts a warm hand on the back of Julian's neck. He doesn't say anything.

"I would do anything to make this okay," Julian whispers, and his voice breaks again. "If you – if you still want me." _If you ever wanted me._

Logan pulls back and stares at him. "I hate you," he says again.

Julian swallows, closes his eyes, and pulls away, turning around and walking away as he slides his hands into his pockets. Everything is numb and he's vaguely aware of it. There are tears rolling down his cheeks in rapid succession and he's even less aware of that.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To – to – " Julian finds he can't quite finish and just breaks off, walking straight ahead, blinking numbly, forgetting even to shake his head to signal to Logan that he doesn't know how to finish.

"Julian!"

"To pack my stuff," Julian finally chokes out, still walking. He can hear Logan starting to hurry after him as though from a distance.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you _running away_?"

There's a hand on his arm that's obviously meant to stop him. He doesn't actively fight it, just keeps walking even though the fingers tighten before finally slipping away. He winces when the pain hits him.

"Stop _walking!_"

Logan grabs him again and spins him around, grasping his shoulders firmly. He takes a moment when he sees Julian's face, white-grey like ash and almost unseeing, very still, very dry-wet, his eyes white-red.

"I was – I'm going to – pack," Julian stammers, staring at Logan's eyes. "So I can…leave you alone. Carmen's been urging me to take a role in a film that'll be shooting in Canada. She said it could make my career." _Stop talking about your _stupid_ job, Larson. He doesn't care._ "I can finish high school by correspondence. Derek can come visit me if he wants."

"That's the stupidest fucking shit you've ever spouted," Logan grinds out immediately, fingers tightening over Julian's shoulders as if to keep him there.

Julian doesn't know what to say to that.

Logan's grip loosens somewhat as he studies the brunet's face, eyes sweeping over the skin. "You never told me about that role."

"I never considered accepting it," Julian says numbly, instinctively. "I wanted to keep you." Logan wonders if he isn't acting. His hands slip off the brunet's shoulders and Julian turns around, starting to walk away.

"_Wait_! Jesus Christ, Jules – that wasn't permission for you to just run away again."

Instead of answering, Julian turns back and curls both hands against Logan's chest, resting his head on the fabric of his t-shirt and letting out quiet, shaking sobs, so heavy he can't speak for a few moments.

"I know I'm stupid, Logan," he manages to gasp out finally. "I'm really fucking stupid, but I would do anything for you."

Logan finally brings his hand up and cards through Julian's hair. Julian glances up at him, eyes bright with tears, and his hands tighten on Logan's shirt.

"I really would do anything," he says, words falling over each other in his haste to get them out. "I'd stay with you – I wouldn't take roles that lasted for so long. I'd do all those things in bed you wanted to do that I didn't."

Logan's mouth goes into a tight line and his hand falls away. "I'm not going to do anything you don't like just because you feel bad for cheating on me, Julian."

Julian's face crumples. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't know what to do, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_ – " He chokes and can't continue, tears draping his face and neck, so desperately in love that he doesn't know how to contain it.

Logan squeezes his eyes shut and puts a hand on the back of Julian's neck, placing a firm kiss to his forehead. "I was going to keep you," he says.

Julian sobs.

Logan pulls away and grasps him firmly, shaking him just enough for the brunet to glance up at him through eyelashes matted with tears.

"If you ever cheat on me again – " he begins.

"I won't," Julian says as quickly as humanly possible. "I'm sorry, I won't, I _promise_ – "

Logan pulls him close and holds him tight, one hand resting on his back possessively and the other running through his hair, slightly desperate, afraid of losing the warm touch.

…

Logan closes the door and leans against it quietly for a moment, watching the bed with dark eyes before shoving off. He's taken a few steps when the Brightman twins slide up to him, identical grins on their faces.

"He's been a very good boy," says one of them.

"A good little kitty," purrs the other. "He never asked for us."

"Only you," they say together.

"He made some very pretty noises," the first one continues, eyes twinkling.

"You'll let us know if you ever change your mind about sharing him, won't you?" says the other.

Logan shrugs his jacket off and throws it onto his desk. "Don't count on it."

The twins just smile charmingly, shooting knowing glances at the bed before slipping out the door. Logan locks it.

"Logan?"

The blond turns back around and watches the bed for a second. Julian's fingers twitch from where his hands are bound to the headboard. His voice is gravelly.

"Logan, is that you?"

It's the desperation he hears that propels Logan forward. He kicks off his shoes and sheds his socks before sitting on the side of the bed quietly, pushing Julian's sweaty bangs away from his forehead with a gentle movement. Julian's head turns toward the touch immediately, pink lips parting just a bit more. "Logan – "

Logan silences him with a kiss, tongue sinking into his mouth. Julian can do nothing but moan, arch up into him, and then whimper when the kiss gets taken away from him. Little tremors race up and down his skin. The bottom of his blindfold is damp with sweat and tears.

Logan reaches forward to undo the spreader bar keeping Julian's legs open and straddles him, hands running up the brunet's chest possessively. It makes Julian's breath hitch. "Logan – " he begins desperately, choking and writhing when the blond leans down and mouths at one of his nipples.

"Hm," says Logan, hands traveling up Julian's arms slowly to interlace their fingers. He leaves goosebumps everywhere and Julian strains against the bonds. "Shh," Logan admonishes gently, sliding his fingers down to Julian's wrists to force him still. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Are you going to fuck me?" Julian asks, voice strained, sounding like he'll go crazy if Logan says no.

Logan sits back on his haunches and starts unbuttoning his shirt, admiring the way Julian looks stretched out for him, all pretty and pink and open. "That depends," he says. Once he's got his shirt off, he leans down to mouth at the actor's other nipple in a way that makes him squirm and pant. His back arches up, seeking desperate contact for his overheated skin. "Have you been a good boy?"

"_Yes_," Julian answers frantically. "I have, I've been so good, I swear – " He breaks off to press a muffled shout into his arm as Logan wraps long fingers around him, stroking up from where the cock ring sits at the base of his dick to where precum is leaking out of the tip. "Oh God, oh God, _Logan _– "

Julian pushes his hips up into the touch, practically sobbing when Logan pins him down with one hand, entire body convulsing under his touch. "Logan – please…_please._" When Logan thumbs the slit of his dick his entire body jolts – and it must have repositioned the vibrator inside of him, because he _screams_, gorgeous body thrashing against Logan helplessly as the tears stream down his cheeks.

"Oh _God_, Logan, please – _please_ fuck me, I'll do _anything _–"

He's so hard and he just keeps on begging, hips pumping up into Logan's touch mindlessly, every movement drowning in over-sensitization. When Logan leans up to coax a hickey onto his neck he starts gasping, and when the blond pulls away and off he almost sobs.

After what seems like an eternity, Logan runs a finger across Julian's bottom lip and the actor works quickly to pull it into his mouth, sucking. When he feels Logan sliding the vibrator out of him gently he lets the finger go more out of necessity than will, panting.

A calloused hand cradles his cheek tenderly, warm, causing more tears to overflow and dampen the cloth covering his eyes. They feel fresher – healing – when Logan finally tugs the blindfold off.

"Logan," he says immediately, before he even finds the eyes he wants. "Logan," he says again, softer, when he reaches the green depths. Logan just stares at him and strokes his cheek before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

Julian feels Logan at his entrance and tears spring to his eyes – because Logan still trusts him, trusts that Julian didn't sleep with her, that they don't need to use a condom. It breaks his heart.

"Shh," Logan says soothingly. He pushes in slowly, making Julian keen. "Shh, it's okay." He strokes through the brunet's beautiful hair as gently as he knows how.

"Logan…Logan…"

Logan draws back and thrusts back in, watching Julian watch him, pupils blown wide as he stares at Logan, stares while he fucks him.

They start gentle, because Logan always starts gentle unless Julian specifically asks him not to, but it doesn't take long until Julian is wrapping his legs around Logan's waist and tipping his head back, biting his lip and babbling as Logan turns him into an incoherent mess, begging for more.

Logan's hand goes around him and when he finds his prostate for the first time Julian screams, mewls, thrashes. Logan's hand curls around his neck and he starts pounding in rougher, harder, unbelievably intense as Julian urges him on with his ankles locked around him even as he sobs and falls to pieces.

Logan buries his face in Julian's neck and breathes in deeply, letting a tear or two fall. Julian's skin is salty anyway.

It's when he starts striking against Julian's prostate with relative frequency that the brunet really falls apart, pleading and whimpering, screaming and thrashing when Logan thumbs his slit. Logan reaches down to the base of his hard-on, says, "Come, Julian," and slides the cock ring off.

Julian is oddly silent when he falls over the edge, ankles locked around Logan's body tightly, shuddering violently, throwing his head back against the pillow with his eyes closed. He bites his bottom lip and his eyes squeeze shut even further when Logan fucks him through it.

It's only when he takes on a pained expression that Logan finally lets himself come, pressing in deep with short, powerful thrusts that ruck Julian's back up against the bed. Once he's able, he fumbles with Julian's bonds and gets them off before collapsing onto his side and gathering the poor brunet up in his arms, holding him close. Julian buries his face in Logan's neck.

"I love you," he says meekly, voice scratchy from screaming. Logan strokes his hair and kisses his forehead, sighing against the salty-sweet skin when he feels the pounding inside Julian's chest.

"I love you more."


End file.
